


Los vestidos de la Reina

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Awesome Leia Organa, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Happy Ending, Padmé Amidala's Elaborate Wardrobe, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redemption, Reylo babies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para la bellaNayque es una gran amiga y lectora voraz! Esto es muy pequeñito pero una vez le prometí una boda, y aunque notarás que no hay bodas aquí, creo que va a gustarte esta idea tierna que se me ocurrió. Gracias por apoyarme siempre y por leer mis delirios! Espero que todos tus días sean tan maravillosos como las historias que nos roban el corazón...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Los vestidos de la Reina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eslian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/gifts).



> Regalo de cumpleaños para la bella [Nay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian) que es una gran amiga y lectora voraz! Esto es muy pequeñito pero una vez le prometí una boda, y aunque notarás que no hay bodas aquí, creo que va a gustarte esta idea tierna que se me ocurrió. Gracias por apoyarme siempre y por leer mis delirios! Espero que todos tus días sean tan maravillosos como las historias que nos roban el corazón...

La niña dio una vuelta completa frente al espejo sin dejar de sonreír. Pequeños hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas mientras giraba sin parar y se detenía cada tanto para practicar poses de lucha con un sable imaginario. Puede que el vestido le quedara enorme y que la espada no fuera el accesorio ideal para un atuendo como ese, pero a la pequeña no le importaba en absoluto porque se sentía como una princesa guerrera, justo como en la historia que su padre le contaba cada noche antes de dormir.

Sus trenzas oscuras se sacudían de un lado a otro a medida que cruzaba la amplia habitación para continuar sus travesuras en el patio, ya que el día estaba precioso y no quería desaprovecharlo. Jugar era la preocupación más importante para una niña de seis años, saludable y feliz.

En el camino hacia el balcón del palacio que era su nuevo hogar, se detuvo para espiar a su hermano mayor. Bueno, _mayor por unos minutos nada más_ , se dijo con orgullo. El niño leía con fascinación el cuaderno de tapas rojas que su padre le había regalado antes de irse de viaje con su madre para una misión diplomática y bastante aburrida que los alejaría por un período breve de tiempo. Su otro hermano, el verdadero bebé de la casa, jugaba en la alfombra con unos peluches de porgs, muy entretenido en inventar conversaciones de balbuceos entre ellos.

La tía Rose estaba aún en la cocina, indicando al droide que preparara un almuerzo rico y nutritivo para sus sobrinos adorados. Era la primera vez que la dejaban a cargo de los niños y se la notaba muy nerviosa, pero el tío Armie estaba siempre cerca para ayudarle si tenía problemas. La niña sintió que su estómago chillaba un poco al recordar la deliciosa tarta de manzana del tío Armie y recordó robar una porción de ella luego, porque ahora tenía prisa. Y el hambre no era rival suficiente para su vitalidad cuando existían enemigos feroces que tenían una cita con su sable.

Al llegar al balcón, se las ingenió para trepar por la barandilla repleta de flores y enredaderas sin que se dañara el vestido porque a pesar de todo era bastante alta para su edad. Una vez allí adoptó una pose dramática y comenzó a dirigir azotes hacia el aire cálido de Naboo a medida que la mañana se convertía en mediodía.

Una presencia familiar se materializó cerca de ella, haciendo que soltara un gritito de alegría. Su abuela era siempre bienvenida porque contaba las mejores historias de la galaxia y su voz era tan dulce como la de su padre. 

—Aster. — llamó Leia con suavidad y un poco de reproche en la voz. — No es propio de una princesa andar escalando de esa forma.

— ¡Lo siento mucho abuela! — la niña bajó de un salto algo preocupada. Leia nunca tuvo que reprenderla porque siempre se portaba muy bien delante de ella. 

Leia se acercó y posó una mano en su cabecita de cabello negro, esa que le recordaba tanto a la de Ben a su edad. Dejó que su sonrisa calmara la ansiedad de la niña y luego pellizcó amorosamente sus mejillas como solamente una abuela sabe hacer.

— Si vas a hacerlo deberías usar algo más apropiado. Ese vestido es muy especial, ¿sabes?

Aster abrió mucho los ojos, intrigada. Había encontrado el vestido en uno de los armarios de la habitación de arriba pero jamás le había visto a ningún miembro de su familia usándolo. Leia se sentó en un cómodo banquito y le hizo señas para que le acompañara antes de empezar a hablar.

— Mis padres se casaron en secreto justo en este lugar. Mi madre fue una mujer muy hermosa aunque no llegué a conocerla. — Leia hizo una pausa para tomar la mano de su nieta, pensando que ser usuaria de la Fuerza tenía sus ventajas a veces. — Ella amaba a su guardarropa y es por eso que después de algunos contratiempos, encontré la forma de reunirlo todo aquí. 

Leia le contó a su nieta cómo intentaron rescatar a un amigo con la ayuda del valiente piloto Poe Dameron, en un plan que tuvo algunos contratiempos. Aster batió palmas por la emoción de reconocer a su otro tío como protagonista de una misión de rescate y no podía esperar para contarle a su padre lo que Leia acababa de relatar.

— Aunque arrojaron los vestidos al hiperespacio, la Fuerza quiso que yo los recuperara y me alegro mucho por eso. No se trata solamente del valor de las telas y las joyas sino lo que representan. Cada uno de ellos es un trozo de la historia perdida de nuestra familia.

Aster acarició la fina tela del vestido de su bisabuela, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo tomado sin permiso para jugar. Se puso de pie frente al fantasma de Leia pero clavó los ojos llenos de vergüenza en el suelo. 

— No lo sabía, no sabía que era tan importante…

Leia colocó uno de sus dedos debajo del mentón de la niña y le alzó el rostro con ternura para encontrarse con sus ojos marrones y oscuros a punto de llorar.

— Mi niña, ¡pero si los he guardado para ti! Cuando tengas la edad suficiente serán tuyos y de esa forma mi madre y yo estaremos siempre contigo. 

La niña se animó un poco y se echó a los brazos de su abuela con alivio, prometiendo cuidarlos por el resto de su vida como a un tesoro.

— ¿Por qué no revisamos ese armario juntas? Estoy segura de que encontraremos algunos pantalones muy distinguidos para una pequeña princesa guerrera como tú. — Leia le guiñó un ojo y añadió. — conociendo a mi madre, es probable que hallemos algunos blásters también.

Aster decidió que Padmé le caía bien y dedicó el resto de la tarde a imaginar a su valiente bisabuela, disfrutando de la compañía de Leia y planeando sus próximas batallas con los trajes que seleccionaron juntas. Gracias a la ayuda de un droide costurero lograron adaptar unos cuantos a su medida. Leia supervisó la escena con mucha felicidad y satisfacción, dejando a un lado los tiempos más oscuros de su vida para experimentar el milagro de un final feliz. 

Rey lo había hecho posible, rescatando a su hijo del mundo entre mundos y creyendo en él hasta el final. El mérito era solo de la joven, más allá de la ayuda que Leia pudo haberle prestado. Ellos ahora compartían sus vidas, aprendiendo del otro y sosteniéndose juntos. Creando nuevos sentidos para la diada que formaban, profundizando la conexión de dos almas con amor y confianza.

Leia dejó escapar una sonrisa al pensar que Ben había cambiado tanto como para permitir que tanto ella como Luke se metieran en sus vidas a veces, pero sus adorables nietos eran la excusa perfecta para una visita regular. Con Aster tenía una relación especial y muchas cosas en común como su marcada predilección por meterse en líos para cubrir alguna travesura de su hermano o la necesidad de iniciar una revolución si algo me parecía injusto. 

Pero eran tiempos de paz y confiaba en que las únicas batallas que su nieta lucharía serían meros entrenamientos y fantasías. La amenaza siempre viviría junto a su preciosa familia, pero ellos le harían frente a cualquier cosa porque se aceptaban con las cosas buenas y también las malas.

Demasiado pronto tuvo que regresar y lo hizo de la forma en que lo hacía siempre, desvaneciéndose con el corazón lleno de alegría, una sonrisa cálida y la promesa de regresar pronto.

* * *

Rey y Ben regresaron a casa esa noche muy cansados pero ansiosos de ver a sus hijos. Por nada del mundo se perderían el ritual de acostarlos y contarles algún cuento, a pesar de que crecían muy rápido y pronto se cansarían de escucharlos.

Rose le aseguró que se habían portado muy bien y Armie la rodeó con sus brazos para inspirarle confianza, porque nada aterrorizaba más a la joven que traicionar la confianza de sus amigos. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones eran innecesarias, no había nada que temer. Los niños tenían sus propios ángeles de la guarda y un ejército de fantasmas de la Fuerza para cuidarlos.

Las actividades del día les habían dejado agotados, así que ya tendrían tiempo de entregarles los regalos por la mañana. Ben se apoyó en el umbral mientras esperaba su turno para dejarle un beso a cada uno de sus hijos que ya soñaban con lo que sea que sueña un niño con alto número de midiclorianos y rebosante de amor.

Rey notó que Aster sostenía algo en sus pequeñas manitas y con suavidad se lo quitó para depositarlo en su mesa de noche. Pero antes se fijó en el artefacto y Ben se acercó también intrigado.

Él conocía la historia del dije, el fragmento de _japor_ que Anakin le había regalado a Padmé cuando se conocieron. La historia había llegado hasta él de alguna manera, tal vez en un sueño, pero estaba seguro de que la pieza era única. Pero lo extraño era hallarlo allí cuando se suponía que debía estar en la tumba de su abuela. Le explicó brevemente a su esposa lo que sabía y arrugó el entrecejo un poco preocupado, temiendo alguna nueva amenaza en su pacíficas vidas.

— Es hermoso. — dijo Rey en voz baja, acariciando los bordes pulidos del objeto antes de volver a dejarlo en las manos de su hija. — Me pregunto cómo llegó hasta aquí.

— Pensé que eras la única persona que tenía el poder de traer cosas de regreso, pero al parecer nuestra hija ha heredado algunos de tus genes obstinados...

— ¿ _Mis_ genes obstinados? — se rió ella. 

— Entre otras cosas… — respondió él, ahogando sus protestas con un beso dulce sobre sus labios. — Soy la prueba viviente de que la testarudez puede resultar en algo bueno. 

— Mmm… — dijo ella mientras Ben seguía dejando besos sobre su cuello y las caricias se volvían menos inocentes. — Lo dudo…

— Nunca dejaste de buscarme, Rey. Arriesgaste todo por mí. Nuestra familia no existiría si no fuera por tu valentía.

Ella giró para hundir su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inspirando profundamente su perfume y agradeciendo a la Fuerza por haberles regalado una segunda oportunidad.

— Te dije que lo lograríamos juntos, Ben. — susurró ella, recordando todas las veces que repitió esas palabras con el mismo fervor, incluso en los momentos más desesperados.

Luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró palabras de amor que los niños no escucharon, nuevas promesas que provocaron, entre risas y picardía, la salida abrupta de la pareja hacia el dormitorio que compartían. 

**Author's Note:**

> El episodio que cuenta Leia a su nieta existe y lamentablemente no he conseguido el comic, pero Wookiepedia siempre nos salva. [Pueden leerlo aquí](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Padm%C3%A9_Amidala%27s_wardrobe)
> 
> Para conocer otra historia de mis bebés reylo, les dejo el enlace de [Las páginas perdidas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969148) y mi primogénito que, para sorpresa de nadie, es otro fixit y se llama [Sueño Eterno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008717/chapters/55013968)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!!!


End file.
